


RSKy Mpreg, Among Other Meme-y Things

by UsagiTsuki181



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: It's Simply Reborn x Skull stuff, It's Still Reborn x Skull, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Memes are Fun!, Related or Not, The Author Regrets Nothing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiTsuki181/pseuds/UsagiTsuki181
Summary: I just couldn't help myself! I've got no restraint, I really don't, actually going through with this ...Mpreg memes, found at https://www.deviantart.com/, and among other yaoi memes also found at https://www.deviantart.com/, were what inspired this piece of mpreggy goodness~! ^w^ I also was inspired by the lack of RSK (Reborn x Skull's ship name) Mpreg, and this is both to fill the void and to be FIRST, ha!I will be leaving a link of the memes/bases (yes, bases will be used here, too)/songs down in the beginning and end notes, as so ya'll can go check them out yourself, and hey, get inspired for being a maker of your own mayhem, because we need more mayhem, y'know~?





	1. Mpreg Meme 1: Hooghph's mpreg-meme

**Author's Note:**

> https://hooghph.deviantart.com/art/Hooghph-s-mpreg-meme-blank-205969455
> 
> One of the first Mpreg memes I had stumbled across, I decided to use this meme first for the first chapter, instead of the very first Mpreg meme I stumbled across, as because this meme had a few more details I wanted to work with before all the others.
> 
> So, before we begin, please acknowledge that I'm writing without a co-author to catch any grammatical errors, and so do please tell me if you've spotted any grammatical errors I should be getting to get fixed as you read the chapter. Thank you. 
> 
> Now onto the Mpreggy goodness~!

** Hoogphps Mpreg-Meme **

 

** 1\. Okay, so tell us who the mommy & daddy are? **

 

The  _"mommy"_ is Skull, the Immortal Stuntman & (ex-)Cloud Arcobaleno, who is also an Inverted Cloud with a questionable diploma in "Unassuming Badassery", whereas the  _"daddy"_ of this Mpregnancy is Reborn, the World's Greatest Hitman & (ex-)Sun Arcobaleno, this man also being a very terrifying "Satanic Tutor from Hell", and is also a cosplay fanatic and quite possibly a secret otaku! (Because to cosplay on the levels he's been shown to, Reborn would need to know on some level anime, manga, comics, movies, games, and Vocaloid ((to some extent that last one)) to pull off his costumes as being not amateur.) 

 

** 2\. So why is mommy preggy? **

 

(*Puts on a pair of glasses*) * **Teacher/Lecturer Mode engaged** * 

There are multiple ways of explaining the reason for why Skull is  _"preggy"_. For every fantastical fanfiction writer there is, there will always be a headcanon, a fan-made backstory, and a screwed up -  _so amazingly screwed up_  - fandom, and for this instance, we will say for this instance that Skull is pregnant because of ...  _*hmm*_ , phoenixes, the supernatural (not to be confused with the capital "S" Supernatural, which is a very good show by the way) avian able to suicide into fire after reaching a good, ripe ol' age, and then be reborn (not captial "R" Reborn - he's the daddy, not a pretty flame bird) through their own ashes. We will say for this instance that Skull, in his adolescence, had been drinking, either because of the reason he was mourning a lost loved one, got into an argument he deemed he needed to get bat $#!+ drunk off his fine @$$ for as to forget said argument, or just because, or perhaps for choice D) all of the above! He had stumbled across a phoenix in his drunken state, it had deemed him worthy of its abilities/powers, and Blessed Skull with rejuvenation, healing tears (though healing tears only work on others, not himself, so crying for himself doesn't help himself, Skull has to be crying for someone else, onto that somebody else), and most importantly, life-renewal. 

(*Takes off pair of glasses*) * **Teacher/Lecturer Mode disengaged** *

 

But if you're wanting the why  _how_ and not the why  _why_ , the how of why Skull is preggy is simple. 

Drunken, sloppy, and yet oh so passionate and ferocious rough sex. 

 

**3\. So did daddy stay with mommy or leave mommy & the baby?**

 

Are you freaking kidding me?! *Hides behind a bewildered Verde (*Ultimate Lightning Shield*) As if Reborn would leave Skull to raise his kid or kids alone! Are you TRYING to get shot?! (*Searches frantically for a wild Reborn to show, p'ed off at an accusation of his leaving Skull pregnant with his child, or even children, all on the Inverted Cloud's own to raise the kid or kids all alone.*) DON'T MAKE SUCH AN ACCUSATION WHERE HE COULD KILL YOU FOR!

But on a more sane way of stating, no, Reborn didn't leave Skull. Of course there was some initial (quite heavy) tension between the two, for the facts being that 1) Reborn and Skull hadn't ever had the best relationship, 2) Reborn and Skull were drunk off their @$$3$, and so weren't really in the right mindset to make such a choice of having sex with one another, 3) Skull had a major masochistic crush on Reborn but Reborn didn't like Skull that way (he thinks), and it was heavily awkward for weeks before they even began to form the beginning of some sort of compromise, and 4) Reborn's sexual identity questioning. They worked it out though ... albeit through Skull crying after all the tests were run, and he was found positive for pregnancy, Skull crying because he was alone, with nobody, and he didn't want to raise his kid all alone, and Reborn's guilt and gentleman family-oriented nature driving him into telling Skull to move in with him. 

 

** 4\. If daddy did stay then how is he taking the cravings & morning sickness?  ~~If daddy is nowhere tell us does mommy have someone to help?~~ **

 

Reborn's actually been good about Skull's cravings. Skull's been craving vegetables and fruit, thankfully, so Reborn's been accommodating this by having a vegetable dinner night every other week, and Skull's been carrying around a ziplock bag of dried fruit to snack on inbetween meal times and when a craving hits. It's the strange craving for things like peanut-butter and mustard sandwiches with extra anchovies, (minimally) hot sauce-sauced pickles in chocolate syrup, and some amalgamation plate of nacho chips, fish, ranch, barbecue sauce, a dash of salt, some simple table pepper, and marshmallows (*Byakuran, leave!*) nuked in the microwave that has Reborn grossing out and leaving the room before he is unlucky enough in catching Skull eating any of  _that_. As for morning sickness, Reborn and Skull are both in the agreement that whoever decided to up and call a day-long period of vomiting  _morning_ sickness had needed to be shot in the foot, leg, and maybe even the extremities  _repeatedly_ , but other than that agreement, Reborn's been good about helping Skull through that, too, as whenever Skull's in the bathroom, getting sick over the toilet, Reborn's been there to rub soothing circles into his back, and after Skull's stomach had been emptied and the Cloud's mouth area cleaned off of any remaining bile, he'd actually let Skull hug him and cry. 

It's rather sweet, really. ^w^ 

And when Reborn gets pulled away from taking care of Skull, one of the other ex-Arcobaleno are there to help (though Verde's "Skull-watching" duties are less than the others out of reasonable fear of an accident in the lab ending up hurting Skull and the baby, and Yuni's "Skull-watching" duties are less ((but not lesser than Verde's)) than the others because she's a Donna of her own Famiglia, and so needs to focus on her keeping her Famiglia in order), though usually Skull ends up having to leave Reborn's place for those times when he gets helped out by one of the others, since Lal can't be pulled away as much as she'd like from CEDEF (and with Iemitsu there, yeah, she'd like to leave CEDEF a lot for the field), and Viper/Mammon has priorities with the Varia, and Colonnello can't leave Mafia Land for long periods of time. 

Fon's been the best at helping Skull out when Reborn's on hits, since I-pin's presence there with Fon helped in lowering Skull's anxiety, and Fon would tell Skull about this or that pointer so when Skull had the child or children, he'd have some better handle on what to do. Colonnello initially freaked out and when it was his turn in looking after Skull, he had panicked and the first time it was his turn, dumped Skull in the infirmary for as because there were nurses there, they surely knew how to handle what all pregnancies entailed, right?! But halfway through that, Colonnello was brought back to the infirmary by one of the nurses, she having a good grip on his ear, and was promptly told off for leaving his friend alone when he was supposed to be taking care of him. That was actually a funny day, since Skull had been thoroughly amused and had even been given a cup of pudding to eat as he watched Colonnello get berated for leaving him in the infirmary! Colonnello, the rest of that day, had been quick to get Skull what he needed, and then the following turns, Colonnello made sure to never do anything to have his ear pulled like that first turn again. That had hurt! And he did slip a few times and start yelling at Skull, but that soon stopped whenever he saw Skull's hurt expression and remembered Skull was pregnant, he couldn't be up for long to get things himself! Lal was a lot better than Colonnello in handling Skull, Lal simply dumping a bunch of puzzle games for Skull to play with in front of him as she worked, as well as making sure he had something to eat and drink, and a blanket too if he got sleepy. The only problem she ever had was Iemitsu, and he only had to make one mistake before stopping altogether, calling Skull a very ... *ahem*  _rude_ name, the result being Lal being held back from killing the braying jack@$$ by Skull and some of the others in CEDEF. Because of their working with the Varia, Viper/Mammon usually put Skull in the Varia commanding officers' lounge room, where throughout the day, one or more of the officers would head in and chat with Skull. Bel and Skull got along surprisingly well, with Skull's showing Belphegor new tricks with his knives, since Skull, back in his circus days, used to join in on throwing knives at spinning people, and Lussuria and Skull got along all too well for anybody's sanity, Skull commenting and complimenting Lussuria's fashion designs and Lussuria all too giddy in creating new designs for maternity clothes for Skull (which while embarrassing, Skull found quite endearing) and baby clothes for the baby. Skull and Xanxus, most unusually, got along, but that could've been because Skull understood Xanxus grew up from a tough infancy to toddlerhood with a majority of his childhood into now being raised among arrogant nobles that looked down on him for where he came from, and it could've also been from Xanxus knowing Skull had his own story for the makeup, piercings, bandages, and tattoo, and respected that Skull's biggest worry over the pregnancy wasn't for himself, but the baby or babies. When it was Yuni's turn, she'd usually have Skull come and sit with her in her office as she worked, or be out in the gardens with her so they could enjoy the day's weather if it was good weather. Yuni would ask sometimes about her grandmother and mother, and while Skull initially would hesitate about telling her about Luce, he would tell her stories of her that he could recall, but Skull wouldn't hesitate as much in telling her about Aria, since Skull was all for Yuni being able to get to hear stories about her mother. When it was Verde's turn, he'd put Skull as far from the lab table and the chemicals he could, usually keeping Skull confined to the one corner with some sort of distraction either in the form of Kaiman, a puzzle game, or something.

 

**5\. Let's see mommy bigger.**

 

"I feel fat," Skull complained, groaning softly as he rolled onto his side, off of his back, on the bed. As he and Reborn's relationship went from complicated somewhat friendly to something a bit more hopefully more, they'd done an experimental one-room stay to see how they would handle being not just housemates, but roommates. So Skull was in Reborn's room, lying in bed with Reborn. Reborn chuckled some, brushing his fingers through Skull's hair as the pregnant Cloud of his faced him, Skull's hands resting on his swollen and still swelling-with-child (or children; they haven't had an ultrasound done yet to see how many and the gender(s)) tummy. "You're pregnant, Skull. Of course you'll feel fat, being as bloated as you are." Skull glared up at him, "Are you  _actually_ calling me fat?!" "No," Reborn said with a smirk, "but I am saying that you're bloated. That's a fact, and to call you fat is a perception someone who doesn't know about you being pregnant would think, seeing your quite large and rounded belly." 

Skull huffed, "You're the one that got me knocked up! So it's your fault my being  _bloated_!" Reborn's smirk widened, he finally pulling his hand away from Skull's hair, moving it down to Skull's stomach. "Which I'm quite proud of being able to say, I accept your full blame." Skull blushed, huffing and mumbling inaudibly as he averted his gaze down to the mattress, away from Reborn's amused dark onyx eyes. 

 

** 6\. The baby kicks for the first time. What does mommy think it is? **

 

"The baby kicked?! THE BABY KICKED!"  Lussuria was absolutely giddy about being able to feel for herself* after Skull had announced it to her, and she had shouted it. Bel, there too in the officers' lounge room, perked up from his playing with his knife, going over and saying, "The prince gets to feel for himself first!" Lussuria whined, knowing Bel would get into a fit if he didn't get to feel the baby kicking before any of the other officers did. Skull chuckled, wincing and grimacing soon enough as the baby kicked again, only, harder. "Damn, best now then, Bel. Kid feels like they're doing a jig on my kidney!" 

And that's how the others came in, Reborn along with Mammon seeing Bel and Lussuria feeling Skull's baby bump, the two Varia officers grinning widely whereas Skull was smiling contently. "What's going on here?" Reborn questioned. Skull perked up, Belphegor and Lussuria moving away from Skull as the hitman came over. "The baby kicked earlier!" Skull told him enthusiastically. Reborn smiled, his eyes lit in a gleeful way. "Really now? And is he still kicking?" Skull rolled his eyes, smiling playfully. "No, and it could just as likely be a girl." "Heaven and Hell help us all if that happens," Mammon said, knowing fully well Reborn would be an overprotective father, and Skull, bless his soul, would be all for sicking his pack of wolves**, Oodako, and Reborn on those that would touch his and Reborn's daughter.

 

** 7\. Labor time, how is it all going? **

 

"IF YOU SAY PUSH ONE MORE GODDAMNED TIME, SHAMAL, I WILL BE SETTING THIS PLACE ON FIRE, YOU HEAR ME?! FIRE!" Skull screamed at Shamal, the man sweating at Skull's violent mood wing. "I'm just doing my job, Skull. Sheesh," Shamal said, mumbling an apology as he continued helping to deliver Skull and Reborn's baby. Reborn, standing by the hospital bedside, said to Skull, "You're doing great, just keep it up." Skull glared at him lethally, saying, "If you hadn't had the hindsight of cuffing me to this bed, I would've choked you by now for doing this to me." Reborn winced, albeit it was a minuscule wince, it was still a wince.   
"Duly noted ..." "PUSH!"

 

** 8\. So how are the parent ~~/~~ s with the little one/s? **

 

The baby was a boy (thank the Lord), named Edgar Renato, named after the famous poet Edgar Allen Poe, one of Skull's favorite writers, and the boy's father. He had Reborn's healthy olive skin tone, and while he had Reborn's signature sideburns, the baby boy of Skull and Reborn's had a darker shade of Skull's hair, almost purplish black, and his eyes were all Skull's.

While Edgar had initially shown he had quite powerful lungs when he first cried, he wasn't at all a fussy baby, for that what made his parents glad as they weren't sure how they could've handled that. Edgar liked being cradled in his "mommy's" arms a lot, rarely liking to be put down, and even more so he disliked being handed over to someone that was his mommy nor his daddy. Reborn was hesitant in holding Edgar in the beginning, too afraid of dropping him, but that quickly became a worry he didn't need to really worry about at all, after holding Edgar for the first time. 

Feeding time was pretty calm, Edgar always sitting still and eating what was put in front of him, but at bath time he was a downright menace, splashing Skull and Reborn with water, whichever one had bath duty for the day. Changing Edgar wasn't as much of a hassle as they thought, either, since like with feeding time, he was pretty good with staying still for his parents as they got him a fresh diaper. Edgar took after Reborn's love of cosplay, funnily enough, squealing in delight when Lussuria brought for Edgar to wear, onesies themed after both Leon and Oodako, much to the Flame familiars' delight. Naptime and bedtime for Edgar would also go pretty well, but sometimes he'd cry, which usually prompted Skull into sleeping in the nursery with Edgar, to keep him from further crying. Whenever Skull fell asleep there, Reborn would come in later and after checking on Edgar, would take Skull back to their bedroom. 

 

Aftermath

 

All in all, among other things, the two's life with the baby went overall pretty well! Reborn and Skull got close and closer during the pregnancy, to the point some months after Edgar was born, Reborn proposed to Skull, who had said yes. The wedding wasn't anything too extravagant, Skull's only input before he let Lussuria take the reigns alongside Nana, Chrome, Lal, Hana, Kyoko, and Bianchi. 

The guest list had included the obvious invites of the Vongola, the Varia, the CEDEF (minus Iemitsu who came anyways as Nana's plus one, much to everyone minus sweet yet oh so ignorant Nana's chagrin), the other ex-Arcobaleno, the Cavallone, the Shimon, and the Giglio Nero Famiglias, with the more unusual invites being the Vindice (because Skull wanted to invite them along since their taking over the responsibilities of the Arcobaleno had made Edgar's birth and the wedding possible), and too terrifying, Kawahira! Skull had only invited Kawahira though, because he had thought it'd be a good opportunity to let the Vindice take a shot at Kawahira, purposefully telling the ramen addict that the group of those gunning for his guts wouldn't be at the wedding, though not in those words. Kawahira still made it out alive, still happy at having been invited despite his gained injuries. And then Byakuran, but that's a whole other story in of itself!

The wedding had vases of purple and yellow flowers of various species, each picked perfectly to co-exist with the meaning of matrimony, with Reborn's best man being, out of everyone he could've probably picked, Tsuna (which really made the kid's day), and Skull's "maid of honor" (since Skull was, jokingly called by Colonnello, the "bride") was Enma, (which  _really_ made the kid's day). Reborn had worn a more traditional black and white tux, minus the fedora for to make one startling yet memorable moment, and Skull had worn a cream tux with a golden gossamer train flowing down from his vest, a fashionable creation made by Lussuria. Reborn had  _fun_ , taking Skull apart their wedding night ... and about a year or so later, Edgar got himself a little sister, named René Viola, she with her father's olive skin, just as her brother was born with, too, but her eyes were a dark onyx instead of vibrant violet, her hair being a mix curls and spikes, violet purple in color. And René was a hard to handle baby, unlike her older brother, but she did like to sleep, so that was a plus. 

The last few children to be born to Reborn and Skull were actually triplets, which Skull had been unforgiving in making a totally unrepentant Reborn sleep on the couch after finding that out, since just delivering one baby had hurt as it was! Three?! Two of them were boys, one a girl, the boys looking opposites of each other, Drago Alexander having dark purple eyes with black hair, and Leo Hiro having light onyx eyes with purple hair, both boys having olive skin and their father's sideburns, and the girl of the three, Leona Marietta having curly black hair with an ombre purple, eyes of ice violet, and she was the only child Skull had that had his pale skin. 

Edgar had been 9 and René 8 when their baby brothers and sister had been born. Edgar's Flames had turned out to be a Rain, whereas René was as Sunny as her father, if a little more excitable, but both having an undeniable Cloud secondary, present in their ferocious protectiveness over their family, and when the triplets were older and had activated their Flames, Drago turned out to be an Electric Sun, Leo an Inverted Storm, and Leona a Mist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *herself - Lussuria is a trans woman, people. It's referenced a lot in the fandom, and it really pains me when things like that are ignored, so pointing it out.  
> **Skull's pack of wolves - I have this headcanon where Clouds are close in nature to wolves, and there was a wolf pack near the Giglio Nero mansion that Skull got close to back before he and the rest were Cursed, and which the descendants of those wolves knew him from their ancestors' stories about him. It's pretty cute a headcanon.


	2. Yaoi Meme 1: Zephyr03's Yaoi Meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is as the chapter says~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was some good ol' Mpreg, now's some straight up yaoi! 
> 
> https://zephyr03.deviantart.com/art/Zephyr03-s-Yaoi-Meme-BLANK-177333745
> 
> If you spot any grammatical errors, please tell me down in the comments below, but more importantly, enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Warning: Some vulgarity and some sexual actions. Take caution.

** Zephyr03's Yaoi Meme **

 

** 1\. Let's cut to the chase! Which two guys are going to be showing us (or each other?) some lovin' today? **

 

Reborn (Sunny Seme~) and Skull (Cloudy Uke~)!

 

** 2\. Relationships are given and take. In this pair,  who does the giving and who does the taking? **

 

Well now, that's a bit forward, isn't it? As stated under the first question, Reborn's the seme, so he's doing the giving, and Skull's being the uke means he's doing the taking, unless it's a bj, because then that's Skull giving Reborn a  _very_ well done bj~. ^w^ Skull doesn't like using manufactured lubricant when he's got his saliva to do just as good, and then there's using the cum that came from when after a bj, Reborn cums onto Skull's face ... 0w0

But if we're talking about who initiates? It's usually Reborn, since Skull can be shy, surprisingly. Or is it really?

 

** 3\. Oh, I see. Well ... what makes this couple so special, anyway? Do they have any weird quirks? **

 

Weird quirks? ...

_"Oi, Renato*!" Skull called out to his boyfriend, the older man walking the halls of his and Skull's shared house, as so he could get to his study and start on the paperwork he had to fill out (which, it's paperwork, so none of it is going to be fun). Reborn turned, his mouth open as to ask Skull what it was he wanted, when his jaw dropped a tad bit lower, his eyes widening slightly. Why, do you ask, would that expression be called for? Well, see, it's because of what Skull was wearing, and what was that? Well ..._

_The maid outfit of Alita Forland aka Milano from the series Murder Princess._

_Skull smiled at him, clasping his hands together behind his back, saying, "I thought I could help make you doing your paperwork go a bit faster?" Reborn had closed his mouth, a faint pink tinge dusting his cheeks as he coughed into his hand, saying as his blush intensified and he looked away from Skull, "I guess that's fine, Lackey." Skull grinned, "Glad to be of service to you, Master~!" Skull chirped before going a couple of steps ahead of a well-shocked Reborn, who got Skull to pause in his tracks as he asked quite stiffly, "Master?" Because Skull always called Reborn "Senpai", it came as a startling surprise. Skull looked over his shoulder at Reborn and smiled a playful smile, swaying his hips slightly, moving the skirt of his outfit in an eye-catching way. Reborn's gaze, indeed, was drawn to the skirt of Skull's maid outfit, more specifically to the curve of Skull's fine @$$. Reborn quickly lifted his gaze back up to meet Skull's own gaze, the younger man saying, "I'm dressed as a maid, so shouldn't I be addressing you by the correct title for being the master of the household~?"_

_Reborn's mouth ran dry, his naughtier side imagining. " ... I think paperwork can wait for the time being." He said, quickly walking over to a confused Skull who then yelped as he was picked up and tossed over Reborn's shoulder, the older man carrying him off to the nearest room, be it broom closet, bedroom, kitchen, what, to do quite the fun acts with his_ maid _._

... You could say that ...

 

** 4\. Okay, now for the good stuff. How does the seme make his uke happy, if you know what I mean? **

 

Oh, that's easy. See, Reborn and Skull's relationship is complicated, started out complicated, but as time went on and they spent more and more time together, Reborn learned what Skull liked and disliked (by also paying Viper for that information too, what he couldn't find out). Reborn makes Skull happy with little gestures of his affection for the Cloud, like leaving him candied hearts** and Skull's favorite flower by Skull's side of the bed if he has to leave for a hit and can't say bye to Skull, and cuddling with Skull on the couch as the two sip their drinks (Reborn's espresso and Skull's tea) while watching a movie, both of them wrapped up in the same blanket while in their pajamas, and Skull's favorite, when Reborn's simply just holding him in his arms. 

 

** 5\. If your seme could make his uke wear anything he wants, it would be...?  **

 

People would think that because of Reborn's cosplay addiction, he'd want to see Skull dress up in a cosplay of his choice, but no. Reborn  _loves_ seeing Skull wearing his shirts, as because the Inverted Cloud is half a head shorter, and thinner than Reborn is, Reborn's shirts are always big on Skull, making him look  _adorable_ , absolutely adorable!

 

** 6\. I wonder what would happen if you actually saw them ... **

 

I-If I actually saw them?! ... 

... I'd hug Skull. He's my favorite character, and he always seemed to come off as sad to me ... and I'd tell Reborn that he's pretty cool ... because he actually helped a kid come out of his shell and be somebody way bad@$$ awesome! ... But more than anything, I'd ... want to take a photo of the three of us, because I'd like to always have that moment to take with me not just in my memories. 

 

** 7\. Alright, calm down.  ~~Draw~~ Write them doing something when they think no one's looking ... **

 

"AH!" Skull gasped, moaning in ecstasy as Reborn pounded into him, thrusting deep into his Cloudy uke. Reborn smirked as he saw the breathless, fucked stupid expression on Skull's face, leaning in and kissing Skull. Skull kissed back, mewling a muffled mewl as Reborn continued thrusting into him as the two continued their kiss. Breaking apart from the kiss, Skull whimpered as he felt the head of Reborn's penis hitting against his prostate. "Th-There! Harder, Renato, please!" Reborn took a quick kiss from Skull, complying with the request as he went deeper, hitting Skull's prostate hard with each new thrust the older man gave. "Close," Reborn grunted out, his thrusting picking up speed ...

 

** 8\. ...Uh-oh! Turns out someone was looking after all! **

 

"Hey, Reborn, I -" Shamal had come to ask Reborn if he could help him out with a problematic relative of a patient he had that Shamal heavily suspected was being abused by said problematic relative, when he immediately cut himself off, seeing with wide eyes Reborn's fucking Skull atop the desk in the older man's study. Reborn came into Skull, spilling into the younger man without a care that Shamal was watching, Skull cumming not long after, Skull having not realized there was anyone actually there to see them in the state they were in ... 

Reborn and Skull looked over at Shamal, Skull's face red before he hid it behind his arms, and Reborn saying as he breathed raggedly, "Go wait in the living room." Shamal didn't need to be told twice! He ran out of there like a at flying from Hell! He was a damn pervert, there was no denying, but he 1) likes women, and 2) had respect for his friends' sexual lives. No need for him to get involved!

 

** 9\. Now the part you've been waiting for;  ~~draw~~ write them doing whatever satisfies your personal fetish. **

 

" ... Skull ...  _why_ are you wearing my jacket?" Reborn questioned, seeing Skull  _in nothing_ but his suit jacket, the Inverted Cloud looking quite inviting for some dirty deeds for the night with the way the jacket hung off of him. Skull grinned shyly, saying, "Well~, I didn't expect for you to be home just yet ... and it wouldn't be the first time you caught me dancing~." Reborn's breath hitched in his throat. Skull's dances were pretty good, what with how flexible the younger man was. The first time he had caught Skull dancing, was the first time Reborn  _quite literally_ threw him down on the floor, having his way with Skull with all gentleman suave gone, replaced by a tempted sexual beast that didn't like being teased without a promise of being dealt with. 

So did this mean Skull  _actually_ was going to dance?! That he had caught Skull before the younger man could dance  _in nothing_ except one of his own suit jackets?! Reborn made his way over to the comfortable reading chair of his, taking a seat and saying to Skull, "Well~? Give me a show, Lackey." Skull grinned. People could say all they want as to how Reborn could be a real gentleman, but it was the moments alone with the man that really made Skull's day, simply because he got to see Reborn's well-kept perverted side, having it all to himself. 

Skull wondered if he could entice the sexual beast out to play if he gave Reborn a lap dance? One way to find out ... 

 

** 10\. Whoa. Glad that's over (or am I?). Go forth and Spawn! **

 

_And that's all she_ (read: I)  _wrote~!_   

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Renato - if you type "Renato Sinclair khr", information on Reborn pops up, indicating this is Reborn's true name  
> ** Candied hearts - some people can actually get sick eating chocolate, and so it's a headcanon of mine that Skull only ever eats milk chocolate, and only when it's been melted down and used in making hot chocolate, because otherwise he can't stand it! Plus, candied hearts have all sorts of cute little messages on them~!
> 
> This meme was brought to you by https://zephyr03.deviantart.com/art/Zephyr03-s-Yaoi-Meme-BLANK-177333745


	3. Mpreg Meme 2: Karijin's Mpreg Meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to the Mpreg memes! I’m sorry about the hiatus, I had school. Also, I got a few chapters done up but I had tried making them in order but I ultimately decided to upload what so far I’ve got because you all don’t deserve waiting for another chapter! ^w^ So here ya go! 
> 
> Now this Mpreg meme is actually the very first one I had come across, when once upon a time when I was just starting out into getting into Mpreg and all the good yaoi/homo-/shounen-ai/slash stuff but never got around to doing until now! So I hope ya'll enjoy! ^w^
> 
> If you've caught any grammatical errors, please tell me so I can fix those ASAP! Thank you. 
> 
> On with the chappie~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, the link to the meme -> https://karijn.deviantart.com/art/Karijn-s-Mpreg-Meme-Blank-192182625

** Karijn's Mpreg Meme **

 

** 1\. Show me the (un)lucky couple. What kind of relationship do they have? **

 

The (un)lucky couple being met with this miracle of mayhem from other forces of a different sort of nature are Reborn, Sunny Seme and ex-Arcobaleno, and Skull, Cloudy Uke and also an ex-Arcobaleno! ^w^' And their relationship is ... well ...

Complicated is only the best way to describe them before the baby came to be. 

 

** 2\. How exactly does the uke get pregnant? (This is totally *not* a request for fanservice.) **

****

_Alcohol of different tastes clashed and collided in a flavorful swapping of saliva, tongues dancing an oral tango. Reborn had Skull trapped against the mattress, neither one in the right state of mind to be thinking how wrong this was for them to be doing, too focused on the feeling of this feeling so_ right _in doing. Thinking's so overrated anyways, as everybody knows action is where it's at! And action there was that night, in the form of drunken, yet oh so passionate, rough sex._

_Skull's wrists were trapped in Reborn's grip as the older man thrust far too wildly into Skull, he without any protest of being subjected to such a treatment, instead moaning, spurring his partner on with cries of his name, of expletives, and of demands more, more,_ more _. Skull cried out a loud last time, he cumming almost in sync with Reborn, the Sunny Hitman spilling his seed deep within Skull, falling to his unexpectedlover-for-the-night's side after he pulled out of Skull's anus, his penis leaking remaining droplets of sperm, a tad bit of the goopy substance following from out of Skull's no longer virgin anal canal._

That enough fanservice for you? ;)

 

** 3\. How do both parents react to the news? **

 

"Skull! I didn't -" Reborn could only dodge another five throwing knives, Propagated from the one Skull initially threw. Where did skull even get throwing knives?! (* _Whistles innocently, a bucket of throwing knives hidden behind my back._ *) It didn't matter. What did matter, to Reborn what mattered, was getting to Skull, getting him to listen, as the Inverted Cloud was crying so heartbreaking, so heart-aching, having began this breakdown of sorts as soon as all the tests both requested and demanded to be run to help see why it was Skull had been sick for the last week-and-a-half came back all saying the same thing: Skull was pregnant. 

And the other ex-Arcobaleno? And Shamal, who ahd been requested and ordered to run the tests that brought the results that brought this breakdown of Skull's? They were only able to watch from the other side of the room, Oodako, who had Propagated his size to block them from interfering, keeping them at bay. They couldn't hurt the Flame familiar, as that was something they  _just couldn't_ do, as Verde, Viper, Fon, and Colonnello knew Skull's familiar meant everything to him, and knew from their own bonds that they'd react badly too if their familiars were hurt, especially by who were supposed to be comrades. Lal didn't know the bond personally, but she knew a Flame familiar meant everything -  _everything_ \- to the human partner of the bond. Shamal knew a bit better than Lal that a Flame familiar would only interfere on their partner's behalf if the distress was something the animal felt needed no outside interference, another reason for why the others were only watching. 

And they all knew this was something Reborn had to do on his own, get the Cloud to calm down. And that was what eventually happened, Reborn able to dodge the majority of the knives, only carrying a few minimally bleeding scratches on his exposed skin and cuts in the fabric of his clothing from those that he couldn't, and now holding a sobbing Skull in his arms, both men on their knees on the floor. 

Oodako returned to his normal sized self, he squiggling on over to Skull and Reborn, Leon hopping off of Reborn's fedora's brim (though the man paid no mind to this, not even knowing since Leon's weight wasn't that noticeable in the first place, really*), landing on Oodako's head. Both familiars had a feeling, watching Reborn's grip on Skull tighten ever so slightly, the movement not really noticeable except to their extra keen eyes, that things were going to be changing dramatically for their human partners and family.

 

** 4\. Mommy is pregnant and daddy is having sympathy pains/cravings/mood swings. Oh, my. **

 

Skull's cravings hadn't been as bad as they'd all initially thought they'd be, when the cravings first started. When after Skull's breakdown had ended, and some hours later when Skull was calmed down by a mix Tranquil Rain Flames and sedative (yeah, it was that bad, they needed that mixture), Reborn and Skull had gone and had a private talk of sorts, working things out, Reborn learning the why behind Skull's freak out (Skull feared loneliness, and even more so feared his child - or even children - being abandoned and left with only one parent as he'd been**), and coming to the compromise of Skull moving in with him, and Skull's learning Reborn, despite for all the man's past behavior towards him, did actually care about him, even more so now seeing as Skull was carrying his -  _their_ \- child or even children. 

The cravings, they weren't so bad, to get back on track with. Skull craved vegetables and fruit more than any other food group, which got accommodated by Reborn in the form of a vegetable dinner night every other week, and the two had taken to keeping a ziplock bag of dried fruit with them, a habit Reborn picked up not by his own choice, but by when Skull, starting to have his concerned motherly mood swings (what Verde warned Reborn could get very nasty if he did not take care in Skull's presence, having experienced "Mother Skull"*** for himself and still having nightmares of), had gotten him to begin carrying a bag of dried fruit to snack on when working on paperwork, since Reborn would work hours on end with no interruptions to finish the beast that just couldn't be tamed (lol). Reborn could honestly say, that was the most terrifying moment ever, and that was really something for him to say, especially since it was  _Skull_ who had scared him into a corner, the Inverted Cloud doing nothing but giving him a simple emotionless stare, focused in a way it made Reborn feel like he'd just had his soul dissected! 

Beyond that, nothing sympathy pain-wise nor mood swings-wise. 

 

** 5\. The relatives organize a baby shower. **

 

" _Why_ did you invite the Vindice?!" Was the question that Skull got fiercely asked by a panicked Kawahira, who he had only invited out of a more _"he had to"_ reason than for his reason for inviting the Vindice. Skull raised a brow, saying to the man that had Cursed him and his friends to thirty-three (* _I'm just assuming since it doesn't get really said anywhere in the series for how long they were Cursed, I can't really recall_ *) years, the catalyst for everything and all things why Skull dearly wanted to punch someone in the throat sometimes, "Because without them and their accepting the responsibility of the Pacifiers  _again_ , when they no longer had to, I wouldn't be having this baby. Beyond that, I never had any beef with Bermuda, since I understood wanting to get out of being a toddler-sized Cursed adult for the remainder of my life, and I really don't hold it against him, shooting me, to get to that prize of freedom that  _you_ had offered up." Kawahira winced at Skull's reasons. "But still!" "Kawahira,  _get over it_." Skull told him before leaving the man to sulk in the corner only to panic and run every time he spotted a Vindice member heading his way. Skull rolled his eyes the first time he saw that, and then he focused his attention to the party going on. 

The baby shower was something that had been a surprise that actually, the Vongola tenth generation had put together. Sawada Nana had been adamant on Skull having a baby shower, since in her words,  _"Every expectant mother should be able to enjoy a party in their child's honor! Even mothers of a different variety."_ It was quite sweet and tears of joy-inducing to know that she, usually so oblivious, still being oblivious partially to her husband and son's true realities, had accepted he was biologically from birth a man, pregnant with a child - or children -, reminding Skull all too much of his long since been deceased mother's own ready acceptance of things so peculiar and nature-defying at times, he wishing she was there with him physically and not spiritually as so he could see the look on her face at her learning she'd be a grandmother, not having to imagine it as he had every time he thought of her since finding out he was pregnant. The party was festive, with colorful streamers mixed purple and yellow, a banner hanging wall to wall in the Vongola mansion's ballroom saying "Congratulations! It's  ~~a~~ Chaos!" The "a" of "It's a", what usually would've been followed by the gender of the baby, or the number of babies, crossed out and instead of a number or gender, "Chaos", as a joke to Reborn's greeting he could now once again say without that cute lisp he had when Cursed to be a toddler. Skull and Reborn had found it just as amusing as everybody else. 

And the guest list of the baby shower had included quite the range of characters, up to and including those obvious (Vongola, Varia, ex-Arcobaleno), aforementioned (Vindice and Kawahira), and then the Cavallone, Shimon, and Giglio Nero Famiglia. Sadly, Iemitsu had tagged along as Nana's plus one, which got on everybody's nerves except her's - or so they had thought, because when Iemitsu made a snide comment about Skull, she had "accidentally" knocked him down to the floor. Let it be said now, Nana wasn't as idiotically oblivious as she was made out to be, she knowing her husband was an arrogant egomaniac, that she could handle, but she would be damned before she let him ruin a party their own son put together for his friends, with the help of his friends, and for a very special occasion, that being the birth of children!

There were a lot of gifts brought, which really embarrassed the heck out of Skull,  _especially_ Lussuria's gift of assorted baby onesies, all in various cute animal themes, all designed and created by the enthusiastic Sun, since it was a not-so-secret secret, Reborn's cosplay addiction, which the gift made Skull mutter audibly about how the baby would undenabily get because of Lussuria's gift ... which got a lot of laughter, and even causing Reborn to blush!

It was a good baby shower. 

 

** 6\. Mommy's body surely changes during pregnancy. How's daddy adjusting? (*Not* asking for fanservice. Again.) **

 

"Gorgeous," Reborn let slip, seeing Skull wearing one of his shirts. The two's relationship had moved to something from complicated to a bit more, much more actually, which both were extremely happy for, even they were surprised by. So Skull had moved from the bedroom he'd been staying in, into Reborn's. It was surprising to find one of the habits Skull had gotten into since the change in the two's relationship was wearing Reborn's shirts, which was mostly when Reborn wasn't there, away on hits (although he took them on the less side because of his first priority being Skull and their child(ren)). And Reborn just couldn't help when he blurted out the compliment, seeing Skull lying on their bed, leaned back against the pillows as he read a book (* _I'd think Skull's preferred book genre would be something along the lines of a dark mystery, or something really imaginative_ *), wearing a button down _yellow_ shirt just a tad too big on him, loose on Skull's smaller shoulders, the hem of the shirt stopping about a few inches below Skull's thighs. Skull's swelled belly, not too big but still quite a large size, was noticeable through the shirt, and it captivated Reborn each and every day, Skull's pregnant glow and the presence of that baby bump.

Skull looked up from his book to look at Reborn oddly, setting aside his book and laying it on the bedside nightstand, the book splayed out upside down as to keep the page Skull stopped on. "Did you just call me  _gorgeous_?" Skull was a bit baffled. Sure, he and Reborn had traded endearing compliments every now and again, but a compliment like  _gorgeous_ never got put out there, until now. "Well ... you are," Reborn said, a bit awkward, but that was a side Skull liked being able to see - he was seeing sides to Reborn the man didn't like revealing even in trusted company, something Reborn was the same about when it came to Skull's own hidden sides. All only for the other to see, they liked knowing. Skull raised a brow, asking as Reborn made his way to the bed, "And just  _why_ do you think I'm ...  _gorgeous_?"

The confusion in Skull's voice could've stilled a lesser man into pity for a low self-esteem, but Reborn knew that this was just simply Skull's lack of knowing. While Skull did have self-esteem issues, Skull had more issues with his skills than his looks, so it was just simply, simple confusion. Reborn chuckled, getting into bed with Skull, "You're gorgeous for multiple reasons." That confused Skull even more, and it showed on his face.

"What reasons are those?" "For starters, you're poetry personified," Reborn told Skull. Skull deadpanned, "Poetry personified is the best way you could put it that I'm genetically weird?" Reborn smirked, "Yes, because it's what you are. You've skin as pale as snow itself, managing to put said snow to shame, and while many see your hair as your biggest eye-catching feature, with its surprisingly soft spikes of vibrant dark violet that could put flowers to shame, I say its your eyes that really draw people in." Skull shifted, never having heard Reborn say anything like this before, nor ever sounding as ... dare Skull say it?  _Loving_. Skull was made to look up at Reborn from when he ducked his head, when the older man took hold of Skull's chin in his hand, tilting Skull's face up as so they could look eye-to-eye with one another. "Sometimes your eyes make me think of two amethyst jewels with how they sparkle, but then at other times, I'm reminded of when purple dominates the sky at dusk, a call for something dark and yet, so magnificent, the night." Skull's blush was intense, and he pushed Reborn off of him gently, saying with a playful voice, "You need to work on your poetry some more." 

Both men laughed, and then Reborn gave Skull a loving smile, "But it's not just your appearance that's gorgeous. It's all of you, from appearance, yes, but also to your humor, your lack of ill-will for others, your genuine care for even people you don't know. It's your resolve to be strong even when you're wanting to be weak, and how you never judge, when yet you're the one always getting judgement, almost all of it uncalled for. You're gorgeous, Skull, a beautiful soul reflected perfectly inside and out." 

Skull's breath had caught in his throat, and he bit his lip, averting his gaze. "That's what you really think?" Reborn leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to Skull's forehead. "That's what I know."

_Sorry, no fanservice, but have a sweet moment instead! ;)_

 

** 7\. The baby's ready to be born. ... are the parents ready for it, though? **

 

That's ... a bit hard to give a complete answer for. Is anyone really ready for anything? No. A person can only get as prepared as they can. And that's what Reborn and Skull did. 

Didn't help the hospital though ... because 1) Reborn wouldn't stop scaring the staff with his intimidating aura of concern and impatience to see Skull and their being born child(ren), 2) Skull's threats were quite creative and had a few people taking notes on the imaging, but overall, ended up scaring a lot of the staff into whimpering for their parents/guardians/(fellow) Guardians. And number 3 was simple enough ...

Never. Bring. The ex-Arcobaleno. To a hospital. When they've got bad memories associated with hospitals and their friend being in them. And Skull's crying out in pain. 

Enough said, you can imagine what had happened.

 

** 8\. Family pictures' time! **

 

Skull had given birth to fraternal twins, the girl and first born twin he had named Francesca Marietta, and the boy and second born twin Reborn had named Drago Vigore (which ended up with Skull giving him a deadpan look, telling Reborn he didn't just need to work on his poetry skills, but his  _naming_ skills, because seriously?  _Dragon Force_?). Francesca and Drago both had their father's healthy olive skin tone, although a shade paler, with both having a mix of their parents' hair colors, being purplish black, with Drago inheriting Reborn's sideburns with more spikes than curls and Francesca getting a mix of curls and spikes. Both babies had Skull's eyes, which Reborn found as interesting as Skull did when they saw the babies had flecks of different colors definitely  _not_ inherited from their parents, Fran having flecks of golden yellow in her eyes really making her eyes eye-catching, and Drago getting flecks of vibrant blue that off-set the darker-by-comparison purple of his eyes. 

The first ever photo snapped of the family was of Skull and Reborn, with Skull still in the hospital bed and Reborn by his bedside, both holding a baby each, not looking at the camera but the two bundles of joy they'd been blessed with. 

The next photos snapped was of the  _entire_ family getting to meet the twins, starting with the other ex-Arcobaleno, then the Vongola, the Varia, the Cavallone, the Shimon, the Giglio Nero, and then the Vindice (which got a lot of laughs when in the picture, Francesca tried taking Bermuda's hat from his head, waving a tiny hand at it), and though Kawahira and Byakuran both wanted in on the cuteness, the only got to be in a photo of a menacingly glaring at them Skull and Reborn staring them down as the two were nervously holding the babies, both infants snoozing peacefully. 

There were many more photos, but the ones Reborn had framed for his study in his and Skull's house so he could look at whenever in the mess that was paperwork were his and Skull's children (a total of six kids, the six being the twins, an adopted little girl Reborn and Skull absolutely adored named Mauri ((short for Maurice)) that came into their lives not long after the twins were born, and three other kids, the three triplets ((which got Reborn kicked out of the bedroom for a good day and a half before Skull jumped him and they had a good round of sex ... *ahem*)), named Leo, Leona, and Leanne), his and Skull's wedding day, and his most favorite picture of all, the group picnic that had  _all_ of the way large family in it, everyone smiling. 

 

And it was a great life brought by alcohol. Who'd have guessed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Leon's weight - what can be inferred is that he's a very small, thin chameleon, and to a grown man, that weight difference isn't all that much there, so I'm assuming the only real difference ever noticed would've been on Reborn's fedora's brim when Reborn was still under the Curse.  
> **Headcanon childhood abandonment - it's a no-brainer that the Arcobaleno each had a bad past, one way or another, to get into the positions they had in the series. It's a headcanon of mine that Skull only had his mother to raise him up until she died, because his father took one look at his exotic features and lack of resemblance to him and left Skull and his mother, who couldn't have been more loyal and faithful to her husband whereas he was the actual cheater.  
> ***Mother Skull - who else can easily imagine Skull's worrying over the well-being of his teammates? Especially for the lab shut-in Verde? Yeah, that's what I thought. 
> 
> Well, wasn't that just fun~? Good to be getting back into filling up the lack of RSKy Mpreg! ^w^ And again, like always, if you've spotted a grammatical error, what do you do~? TELL ME! Seriously, please do tell me. ^-^' Literature is my most favorite thing, for it is the grand design of communication, illustration via literacy, and can be the maker or breaker of greatness expressed (in my opinion)! 
> 
> Also, I by no means was encouraging sex through alcohol by that last line! Alcohol doesn't actually solve problems, it is a problem more than it's not. 
> 
> Anyways~, again, this meme's link -> https://karijn.deviantart.com/art/Karijn-s-Mpreg-Meme-Blank-192182625
> 
> Ta-ta for now~!


	4. Mpreg Meme 3: Demii's Mpreg Meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I really got to summarize what this all is~? Yes? Yes! Yes. It's Mpreg~. Npreg? No, Mpreg! "M" for "Male"! What's Npreg? Don't confuse the "M" for "N". How can there be a meme for "Nopregnancy"? 
> 
> Warning!: Some sexual indecency. Precede with caution!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My humor is dry, and I am not delusional in thinking it witty. ^w^' 
> 
> https://demii-demmii.deviantart.com/art/Demii-s-MPreg-Meme-204151923
> 
> Warning!: Some sexual indecency. Precede with caution!

** Demii's Mpreg Meme **

 

**1\. Congratulations! You've decided to knock up some guy. Who is the lucky guy? **

 

_I don't think he'd call himself "lucky", having this happening to him ..._

Our uke for today's Mpreg meme's viewing is Skull the Immortal Stuntman and ex-Arcobaleno of the Cloud Pacifier!

 

 

** 2\. Great! Show the papa's reaction to this "miracle" **

 

 _"HOW'S THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!"_ Reborn dearly wanted to strangle Shamal, despite it not being the doctor's fault for all the tests both requested and demanded to be run as to find the cause of why Skull's been sick for about three weeks or so all came back saying the same thing -  _that Skull was pregnant_. Which, still,  _HOW WAS THAT POSSIBLE_?! Skull wasn't transgender, and Skull wasn't a hermaphrodite, either! The only two reasonable explanations, and even then still, if Skull had been transgender or a hermaphrodite, from what Reborn could recall from  _that night_ , he would've noticed! It just ...  _didn't make sense_!

Shamal and Skull both sweatdropped at Reborn's reaction. They both knew that the man wasn't at all upset over being a father, as surprise as this pregnancy is, nor really the fact it was  _Skull_ who was having his child(ren), since it meant Reborn found out right off the bat instead of finding out he had a kid or kids out there, in risk of getting hurt by his enemies. No, why Reborn was reacting this way was simply because it just wasn't logical, and despite Reborn's love of Chaos, the man was a logical, (greatly arguable) rational being (within a perspective degree), and such an illogical, irrefutable irrational event happening, well ... 

... hence Reborn's reaction to this "miracle".

"Can we call in a Rain? And get him a sedative?" Skull asked Shamal as Reborn fell into a warring thoughts breakdown, something both men were astounded at being able to see, since Reborn had such a great grasp over his composure, usually. Shamal grimaced, nodding. "I'll ask for a double - he looks like he'll be needing it ..." 

 

** 3\. Show us how this tiny creature came to be and show us the parents being caught on film **

 

 _"AH!" Skull cried out, tears in his eyes as Reborn thrust harshly into him. Both were drunk, so heavily so, and while their Flames could eradicate any risks of alcohol poisoning, the two's Flames couldn't eradicate the effects of alcohol, namely, lowered inhibitions. A lack of control can cause a lot of problems, and for the two, they'd come to have some major problems when they would wake up the next morning and come to realize what they'd done, but this was now for them, not the next day. And now, they were fucking rather wildly. Reborn grunted as he thrust again into Skull, too fast, too hard, and too deep, eliciting more cries from the Cloud. It wasn't as if Skull_ wasn't _enjoying this, but with his mind buzzing from the alcohol, and the pain turned (very intense) pleasure whenever the head of Reborn's penis hit against his prostate, well, it was quite easy for Skull to get overwhelmed, especially as a Cloud's Flames characteristic of Propagation had the side effect of enhancing senses*._

_Skull had his arms wrapped around Reborn's neck as the older man dug his nails into the skin of Skull's legs, they lifted and held apart for better access to Skull's anus. "R-Re-Ren'," Skull breathed raggedly, his breathing as difficult to do as Reborn's was becoming as the two neared climax. Reborn came with one final thrust, cumming deep into Skull, filling him with his seed, Skull following shortly after, cumming with a cry, coating their chests with his own white hot spunk._

And phoenixes.

 

** 4\. You disgust me, you perv! Now show us a typical day for the now 6 month pregger boy **

 

Skull's routine had gotten to be a lot less played-by-the-day as the months continued on, the 6 months pregnant Cloudy Uke spending most of his days either taking it easy around his and Reborn's shared house, which originally in his mind had just been Reborn's, as he'd been moved in there for the durainder of his pregnancy ever since all those tests came back positive. Skull's mental labeling of himself just being "burden house guest" (which really goes to show his well-kept self-esteem issues) to actually being "housemate" had changed when after a while into the pregnancy, he and Reborn began growing closer and closer, to where they had actually started a relationship with one another, though both agreed on taking it slow since the only thing that even brought them together was Skull's being pregnant with Reborn's kid(s). 

The Cloud usually spent time either reading a book or solving the puzzle games he had brought along from his place before he'd been moved into Reborn's place, though when Reborn had to be called in to work a hit, Skull usually had to leave their house to stay with one of the others, but aside from that, there wasn't much of a deviation in his routine. It had become where he would wake up, do a morning routine of getting ready fore the day, pause and acknowledge the growth of the baby bump he had, continue getting ready for the day, get breakfast (and hopefully keep it down), experience morning sickness as it was if he was unlucky in keeping his food down, grab a book or puzzle to distract himself with while sitting down (as to keep from dizzy spells and a risk of falling an hurting himself and the baby), spend some time with Reborn, and the rest of the day usually flew by with a repeat for lunch and dinner being much like breakfast, and then sleep and starting all over again! It was pretty boring in Skull's opinion, but he did look forward to when he got to spend time with Reborn, because the man actually tried making what time he could spend with Skull enjoyable, when he wasn't pulled away from his boyfriend by work. And get your heads out of the gutter! Enjoyable doesn't always mean sex! But yeah, they'd still have sex time from time, especially when Reborn found out Skull had major body issues stemming from how he looked like even before the pregnancy.  

 

** 5\. How dreadfully sad. Show us what they should be craving for! **

 

"What the heck is that?!" Colonnello gagged, seeing Skull eating what  _just couldn't be_ \- "It's a peanut-butter and mustard with anchovies sandwich," Reborn nearly got sick himself, having to turn his head away unless he see for himself the sight of Skull's eating such an unholy sandwich trinity. At least it wasn't the nachos. "Apparently, the baby likes nuts, fish, and mustard," he said, and Colonnello just couldn't stand looking anymore. Skull didn't know what the big deal was, it was just a sandwich, and really, what else could they have expected? Pregnancy brings strange cravings! 

"You do realize Lal's going to get strange food cravings, too, when you knock her up, right Colonnello?" Skull pointed out, and Colonnello grimaced. "Yeah, but hopefully not as bad a craving for -  _what the Hell are those_?!" Reborn twitched, recognizing that smell. "How could you have made those nachos that quickly?!"  

 

** 6\. Uh-oh! In the middle of some "play time" mommy starts having some contractions! And there are no doctors around! Show their reactions! **

 

"S-Stop, stop!" Skull, sounding panicked, cried out, thoroughly stopping Reborn in his exploring Skull's body. Reborn looked at Skull, concerned over Skull's panicking, asking him, "What? What's wrong?" "Th-The baby's coming!" Reborn's eyes widened before he began muttering expletives, hurriedly trying to unlock Skull's wrists from their being cuffed together with as little fumbling as he could in his own panicking state. 

Well, at least the baby decided to interrupt mommy and daddy during their foreplay time, not actual sex time. 

 

 

** 7\. Mommy has been in labor for over 16 hours. How are they fairing? **

 

"DAMMIT," Reborn growled, hands twitching for a gun (Leon and his normal gun had both been taken away for the safety of the hospital staff upon Reborn's being told to wait outside the delivery room). He really needed to shoot something! All those that had learned about the pregnancy (so, a lot of who the ex-Arcobaleno knew and met at one point or another) were there, they all just as concerned as Reborn was, if a bit less than the very overly worried soon-to-be-a-daddy. 

Skull had been in there for over 16 hours, which was really starting to freak them out, though surprisingly, it was Nana who had put an ease to those worries, she saying to Reborn, "Tsu-kun was born almost a full day after I went into labor. This part of pregnancy always varies, but it's all the more worthwhile when you get to see your child's face, holding your baby for that first time with the love of your life by your side. Skull-kun will be fine, as he's strong." It was so surprising how effective the usually reality-oblivious woman could be in calming down what a mix Tranquil Rain Flames and sedatives couldn't, and with such simple and easy reassurance to dismiss, too!

Reborn calmed, though only by a little. He and the others nearly jumped Shamal when the man came out of the room, looking exhausted. An infant's cry could be heard from the room as Shamal tugged down his mask, smiling at Reborn, who looked so opposite of his usually composed self, being so frantic and panicked looking, it was startling. 

"Go on in and say hello to your son, won't you?"

 

** 8\. It's been 10 years now! Show the parents explaining how they came to be! **

 

Sitting on the couch were seven children, five of which shared major and minor similarities, two of which looked nothing like any of the other children. These seven were Reborn and Skull's children. 

The eldest of Reborn and Skull's five biological children was Loreto, he already a tall-standing individual, the 10-11 year old resembling Reborn greatly, from his healthy olive skin only a shade paler than Reborn's, to the sideburns he had inherited from his father, the only physical genetics he seemingly inherited from Skull being Skull's vibrant violet eyes and the spikiness of his purplish black hair, a mix of his parents' hair colors. The second oldest of the five was Edelweiss, the little girl now 9-10, she named for her inheriting the most surprising hair color of not straight up black, not straight up purple, not a mix of the colors or any variation of them, but instead,  _platinum blonde_ , which had gotten a rather rude comment said by Iemitsu in regards to Skull's faith to Reborn only to get punched by Reborn, and then Tsuna (who couldn't believe his father would say such a thing when Reborn and Skull were well and faithful to one another), and then dragged away by the ear by a thoroughly enraged Nana for her husband being so mean to someone who had just had a baby! As it turned out, platinum blonde was a trait in Skull's family, what many of his female family-born ancestors having, as strange as that was. Edelweiss had an almost ghostly appearance, from her pale hair and her pale skin she had inherited from Skull, only a few shades healthier thanks to Reborn's genetics, and her eyes a piercing violet, making her appear as icy as she sometimes came off as to those that didn't know her and that she didn't know. The third and fourth born of the five, actually, were twins, fraternal twins to be more specific. Miracolo and Marvel (both 6-7) were quite the unique names for the two, but Miracolo was named aptly for his miraculous birth, he having had his umbilical cord wrapped around his neck and Shamal having to remove it from the then baby's neck while still inside Skull, and Marvel named for her marvelous warning of something being wrong with her older twin brother, she having been the baby that really stirred up a worry for Skull with her repeated frantic-like kicking. Miracolo and Marvel both shared the same eye color, that being a startling shade of onyx with what looked like a purple tint in certain lighting, both sharing unruly black hair that just wouldn't be tamed no matter how hard Reborn and Skull both tried. Miracolo, like Loreto, had inherited Reborn's sideburns, but both twins had gotten a decent mix of spikes and curls, their hair color pairing well with their tanned olive skin, though Miracolo was paler than his sister. The last to be born of Reborn and Skull's five biological children was Dreyar, he looking more like Skull than his brothers did. Dreyar was now 3, the baby boy with pale olive skin, only a shade darker than Edelweiss's, and he being the only male child born to Reborn and Skull to not inherit Reborn's sideburns. Dreyar had instead gotten his father's dark onyx eyes, but he did get Skull's dark purple hair, though it having more curls than spikes. 

The two children Skull hadn't given birth to had been orphans Reborn and Skull had taken in, and then adopted almost as soon as they could, the two adoring Milo and Adelaide. Milo was 5 when he'd been adopted by the Sinclair family, almost a good full year after Edelweiss was born. Milo being the oldest of the kids at 15 now, had bleached the tips of his blonde hair almost as soon as he could after his fifteenth birthday, with sections of his hair a colorful mix of colors, complimenting his freckled and tan skin. Milo's eyes were something startling, being an ice blue that had most people thinking he was blind, but really it was that he had quite the odd eye coloration. Adelaide was just about three or so when she'd been brought to Reborn and Skull, about two years or so before the twins had been born. Now she was 9-10 herself, only a few months younger than Edelweiss, making them very close along with Marvel (as the girls liked sticking together, especially when their older brothers try pranking them). Adelaide had dark skin, with dark brunette hair that loved giving Skull a hard time whenever he tried braiding her hair. Adelaide's eyes were hazel but with flecks of green that seemingly sparked across her eyes overtaking the hazel coloring whenever she got in a really creative mood. 

The seven had been called to the living room to talk with their parents. Reborn and Skull had thought it was high time their kids learned just how it was they all came to be as a family, and so with their family photo album, they told their kids the story of how an iron-hatted idiot, a shady meeting, a Curse cast, and thirty-three years before the Curse was broken had brought them to where they were currently at ...

 

** 10\. Get out your tranquilizer gun and tag some homies! **

 

^w^ Do please hold still, won't you? This won't hurt a bit~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Propagation=Heightened Senses in Clouds - it's apart of my headcanon that Flame characteristics leave a side effect on the Flames-user. For a Cloud, who to me always reminded me of a feral animal in their territorial behavior, it made sense that a Cloud would have heightened senses to accommodate their territorial behavior and almost animal-unruly behavior. 
> 
> Getting tired yet? Hope not! And oh look, I must've forgotten to put this in the beginning notes! Better put it here -> if any grammatical errors are spotted, please comment where below in the comments section, thank you! 
> 
> https://demii-demmii.deviantart.com/art/Demii-s-MPreg-Meme-204151923
> 
> Onto the next screwing with nature! I mean Mpreg meme! ... Actually, both! ^w^

**Author's Note:**

> https://hooghph.deviantart.com/art/Hooghph-s-mpreg-meme-blank-205969455
> 
> Well, that was chapter 1, and what a chapter! That's the way it's all going to go down, the chapters' writing styles, unless I decide to deviate it up a bit and toss in a chapter or three with straight up out-of-my-own-twisted-mind imaginative chapters featuring Mpreg, yaoi, or otherwise Reborn x Skull themes! 
> 
> ^w^ Later~!


End file.
